


Hold me 'til I explode, kiss me like it's too good to be true

by ReySkyrissian (ErinacchiLove)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Background Leia Organa/Han Solo - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Sleeping Together, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/ReySkyrissian
Summary: Three times Lando and Luke get together. The first and second time nothing happens. The third time... everything happens.





	Hold me 'til I explode, kiss me like it's too good to be true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SassySnowperson (DramaticEntrance)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticEntrance/gifts).



> SassySnowperson, thank you so much for your amazing prompts for Skyrissian, the second I saw them I started to have ideas^^ especially the idea for Lando and Luke getting together during Han and Leia's wedding stuff was super appealing and so, here we are.
> 
> All fluff, maybe a tiny bit of angst, plus some (a lot) inspiration from F.R.I.E.N.D.S  
> Also my first time writing in present tense, so I'm experimenting a little^^
> 
> Title is inspired by [AS IF IT'S YOUR LAST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Amq-qlqbjYA) by BLACKPINK, a song I listened to a lot while writing this.
> 
> Hope you like it, and hope everyone enjoys this ♥

Joining the Rebel Alliance was never one of Lando Calrissian’s plans for life. He has always thought he would live out his life in Cloud City, minding his own business and then kick back and retire on some nice green planet when he’s old enough. Yes, that was a solid plan.

     And then the Empire happened, and that quite effectively ruined pretty much everything Lando has built in the past few years. Not just Cloud City, but also friendships. Han is somewhere out there, frozen in carbonite, and while Chewie’s anger has subsided, there’s still tension. Princess Leia is a whole other matter, and for now Lando has just tried to keep out of her way.

     Finally, there’s the biggest mystery of them all. A mystery who goes by the name of Luke Skywalker. Luke’s been kind, or at least kinder than anyone else in the past couple of days, but also distant. Not that it’s any wonder, he looked like shit when Lando caught him. He’s doing better now, at least according to Chewie. They haven’t been able to regrow the missing right hand, but other than that everything should be alright.

     Lando walks through the corridors of the medbay on _Home One_ and pays no attention on his surroundings until he realizes that for some reason he ended up at the ward where Luke is right now, having his severed hand fixed.

     Luke looks up from the naked prosthesis. “Hi,” he says with a small smile.

     “I don’t know why I’m here,” Lando answers, rubbing the back of his neck.

     Luke nods. “I didn’t ask.” He pats a spot on the bed. “Sit. You look like you’ve been up on your feet for a week or so.”

     Lando chuckles. “Well, I’m not gonna lie, it does feel like that. These past few days have been pretty rough in lots of ways.”

     He sits down before he continues, “How are you?”

     Luke makes a face at his prosthesis. “I know it’s gonna take a while to get used to this thing, but right now it’s driving me crazy. Lots of ghost itching, and it… at the same time it feels like it is a part of me but also that it isn’t. If that makes any sense.”

     Lando can only offer a sympathetic nod. That sounds a bit like how Lobot described his implants many years ago; not exactly painful but strange.

     “ _Falcon’s_ ready to take off as soon as Chewie and I get a clearance,” Lando says to change the subject. Something in Luke’s expression tells him that the Jedi (honestly, a Jedi? Lando has probably seen everything now) has trouble dealing with the whole thing, and Lando’s not entirely comfortable with the idea of a prosthetic limb either.

     Luke smiles a little. “Good. I hope my hunch about Tatooine is right. Last I heard anything about Jabba, he’s the kind of person who likes to show off, and I don’t think he’d suddenly change his ways.”

     “No, gangsters like Jabba generally don’t,” Lando agrees. “I smuggled to a relative of his a long time ago and I got the image that he leaves the dirty work for his goons and just lazes about in his palace in the meantime.”

     “Yeah, I think it’s safe to bet Han’s there.”

     Lando smirks. “I had no idea Jedi gambled.”

     Luke laughs, and sounds like he needed it. “Well, I don’t, wouldn’t be very fair. But I think it also wasn’t fair for us to lose our friend like that so…” He shrugs, tilting his head as if to say something like, _Well, what can you do?_ It’s kind of cute, really. _Luke_ is kind of cute, come to think of it.

     And suddenly Luke does something Lando would’ve never seen coming.

     He kisses him.

     It’s only for a few seconds but it’s a proper kiss – and actually one of the best Lando has had in a very long while. Luke pulls back with a blush.

     “I’ve… I’ve no idea why I did that,” he says.

     Lando gets up. “I should go, I still have some things to check before…”

     Once safely outside the ward Lando leans against the wall and sighs. This is really not the time and place to get distracted, no matter how cute Luke Skywalker is.

 

* * *

 

The noise up in the trees is deafening, and it doesn't take long until Lando finds himself longing for some peace and quiet. And the Force knows he's deserved some. It's not every day you go and blow up a huge space station that is capable of destroying planets. Lando's been in an adrenaline rush for what feels like hours but now it's finally wearing off.

     Lando climbs up one set of ladders, and on top of the bridge there finds the one person whose company he might've actually wanted leaning against the railing. Luke. And then Lando realizes this is the second time they're actually alone. Nearly every other time there has been someone else at a hearing distance. This is nice, actually.

     Lando clears his throat. Luke looks up and smiles. His smile seems a bit forced, but it's probably because he also looks like he might fall asleep standing up at any moment.

     “Hi,” Luke says softly, his voice is strained.

     “You okay?” Lando asks, and Luke rubs his eyes.

     “Conflicted,” Luke answers and pauses for a moment. Lando doesn't blame him for that. Whatever happened must've been overwhelming. “And exhausted. I feel like I could sleep for a week. Or maybe a whole year, I don’t know, a really long time anyway.”

     Lando chuckles. “You and me both, handsome. I think my adrenaline rush is wearing off and the noise below started to get on my nerves.”

     Luke nods. He understands. He understands the feeling better than anyone. Out of everyone here Luke is the only one who has also destroyed a Death Star (well, Wedge also counts, but he’s off chatting with Norra Wexley and Hera Syndulla, and Nien Nunb has disappeared somewhere as well).

     “Are _you_ okay?” Luke asks, regardless.

     Lando shrugs. “I’ve been better, but I’ve also been worse. Can’t remember when though.”

     Luke makes a sound that’s somewhere between a laugh and a yawn, and leans against Lando’s shoulder.

     “There's probably an empty hut somewhere,” Lando says and offers Luke his hand. “Let's get you in a more or less proper bed before you really fall asleep on your feet.”

     “'Kay,” Luke mumbles and takes Lando's hand.

     They wander further away from the party to an empty Ewok hut higher in the trees. There is only one hastily built makeshift bed inside, but it would make do for one person, maybe two with some squeezing. Lando is about to bid Luke good night when the Jedi suddenly grabs his sleeve.

     “Would you mind… staying with me tonight?” Luke asks, with a gentle blush on his cheeks. “I'd really rather not be alone right now.”

     Lando is taken aback, but pleased. Quite frankly he didn't have any desire to be alone either, and Luke is probably the best person to sleep with; Han and Leia are somewhere doing something on their own (definitely not sleeping if Lando knows them at all), and Chewie snores. The one bed looks a bit too small for two people to sleep in, though. But Luke doesn’t say anything about it, just smiles a little when Lando sits next to him.

     When they take off the outer layers of their clothes, Lando thinks of how usually things go a bit differently when he’s going to bed with another. But tonight even the idea of that is out of question. For one, they're both exhausted and it wouldn’t be good enough to have any meaning, and for two, even if they weren't practically dead on their feet, after the day they just had Lando wouldn't even dream of doing anything other than actual sleeping. Besides, Luke is… different. Lando has no idea what to call their relationship, if it even is one (it's not as if they've had a chance to figure it out), but he wants to take things slowly.

     He doesn't want to scare Luke away, and he’s sure Luke shares the sentiment.

     Whatever it is they feel for each other, they have to solve out at some point. But now… now is not that time. Luke has already settled on the makeshift bed and has apparently already fallen asleep. Lando settles next to him, and Luke wraps his arms around Lando in his sleep. So, Luke's a cuddly sleeper then. Somehow that isn’t a surprise.

     It’s really endearing, though, and calming. Lando brushes some stray strands of hair off Luke’s face and softly touches his cheek. He’s so beautiful, lips slightly parted, his features softened by the sleep. Lando's chest feels warm, and he wraps his own arms around Luke, holds him close, and kisses his forehead.

      _This is nice, I could get used to this_ , is Lando's last thought before sleep takes him.

* * *

 

“I’m getting married today, wo-hoo!” Han yells as soon as he opens the bedroom door. Lando blinks at the sudden light and immediately regrets ever giving Han the opening codes to his apartment.

     “Yeah, you are!” he answers, hoping Han would just go away already. This is really not the perfect time for him to be here. “Never thought you’d actually get there.”

     Han ignores this shade and just shouts again, “I’m getting married _today_ , woo!” and then finally, _finally_ leaves. A few seconds after the door closes a head peeks from beneath the covers.

      “Do you think he knew I was here?” Luke asks, and Lando simply buries his face in his hands. Out of all the things that could’ve happened last night this was quite honestly the last scenario Lando had imagined to come true. Not that he _hasn’t_ imagined this happening, it’s just that before last night he and Luke had been flirting a bit back and forth but nothing ever came out of it.

     And then last night actually happened.

 

* * *

 

There’s a knock on Lando’s door. His apartment in Chandrila isn’t as fancy as the one he had in Cloud City but for the time being it will do. One of these days he’s going to go back to Bespin and properly liberate Cloud City from the Imperial remnants. After all, that’s home.

     Lando opens the door, not quite sure if he’s surprised or not to see Luke. The Jedi is still in the same clothes he wore to the rehearsal dinner: a stylish black suit and a pair of nice dress shoes. It’s so different from what Luke usually wears that for some reason it looks particularly fetching on him. A warm wave of interest washes over Lando and settles in his groin. _Not now, boner, please._

     “I don’t know why I’m here,” Luke says, like an echo from that one night on _Home One_.

     “I didn’t ask,” Lando answers, letting Luke in. They haven’t had a proper opportunity to speak to each other since Endor, both having their own missions and duties to attend to. They just about managed to greet each other at the rehearsal dinner but that has been it for many months.

      They stare at each other for a moment. Who initiates the kiss, neither of them can say when they think about it later on. But that doesn't matter, what matters is that the kiss is something Lando has wanted for a good while now.

     “Should we be doing this?” Lando asks, regardless, when they break apart.

     Luke shrugs. “I don't know, but I know that I wanted to. I… I've been thinking about you a lot. After Endor, I mean.”

     “Me too,” Lando admits. “I've missed you.”

     Luke blushes at that, and it makes him look even more beautiful than usual.

     Somehow they find their way to Lando's bedroom and to the bed. They've just managed to undress under the covers when Lando asks, “Do you really want this?”

     Luke nods. “Truth be told I wanted this already on Endor, and I probably would've asked for this if I hadn't fallen asleep. I've wanted _you_ even longer than that.”

     That… is actually a surprise, but a pleasant one.

     “You know,” Lando says with a small grin, “I always figured you fancied Han or Wedge.”

     Luke makes a non-committal sound. “Well, sure, I had pretty big crushes on them both, but that's all they ever were.” He looks Lando in the eye with such intensity that for a short moment Lando forgets how to breathe. “With you, it's… different. I think… I think I'm falling in love with you.”

     “I think I'm falling in love with you too,” Lando breathes, and just as he says it he realizes that he truly is. It's been a while since he's felt like this about anyone, if he ever has.

     Luke suddenly smiles as if he’s realized something.

     “We’re gonna see each other naked,” he says, and Lando has to laugh. Well, obviously, if they’re about to have sex. Dammit, Luke, why do you have to be so cute?

     “Wanna do it at the same time?” Lando asks with a wink. Luke nods, and they count to three before peeking under the covers. They resurface, both trying to keep their faces straight (a hard thing to do, seeing as they aren’t).

     “Well, I think it's safe to say that our friendship is effectively ruined,” Lando says.

     Luke just shrugs. “Eh, we weren’t that close anyway.”

     Then they don’t have a proper conversation again for a good long while. This ends up being one of those nights that Lando wishes would never end.

 

* * *

 

And now they’re here. Lando’s feelings are a mix of confusion over what happened and complete adoration towards Luke. Last night was simply amazing, right up to the kisses that had felt as if this was their last night.

     “Well, we’ve never done that before,” Luke says, leaning against his knees.

     “Nope,” Lando agrees.

     “You okay?”

     Lando nods. “Yeah, I’m good. You?”

     “Oh yeah, I’m okay,” Luke says, a bit quickly. “You?” Lando raises an eyebrow at him, and Luke catches up. “We did you already.”

     They sit in silence for a moment before Lando asks, “So, what now? I mean… this thing between us… what do we call it? What are we to each other?”

     Luke bites his lip and then leans against Lando’s shoulder. “Well… I like the idea of calling myself your boyfriend.”

     To be honest… Lando likes that idea too. They agree to carry on from that, and they also agree not to talk about their… well, it’s a relationship, definitely a relationship, to anyone just yet. Partially because they want to take their time to get used to being in it, but mostly because it’s Han and Leia’s wedding and those two would definitely not hesitate to kill anyone who tried to steal their thunder today.

     The ceremony goes on without a hitch, and it’s a beautiful one, but Lando keeps getting distracted by Luke smiling at him from across the aisle.

     For once Lando has a really good feeling about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated ♥


End file.
